


Jealousy?

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: HQ! Tagalog Smut [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, I Tried, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tagalog, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Hindi alam ni Kageyama kung ano ang gagawin sa kanyang nararamdaman.Ito ba yung tinatawag na pagibig o uhaw?





	Jealousy?

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to Juri.  
> Please don't unfriend me.  
> Labyu Mrs. tatsu
> 
> I tried not to make this as IwaOi fanfic... so... its a success haha  
> hope you like it XD

"Suga-san" 

 

Lumingon sa direksyon ng nakababatang lalake ang nanay ng mga uwak.

 

"Bakit Kageyama?"

 

Nahihiyang magsalita si Kageyama ngunit nilagay ni Sugawara ang kanyang malalambot na kamay sa magkabilang pisngi niya at sabay sabing

 

"Ano iyon, Kageyama? Alam mo naman na tutulungan kita kahit ano pa iyan, diba?"

 

Tumungo si Kageyama at tinakpan ng kaliwang kamay ang kanyang bibig, makalipas ng ilang segundo ay inamin na din niya ang bumabagabag sakanyang saloobin.

 

"Suga-san, hindi ko alam kung ano itong nararamdaman ko para kay Hinata"

 

Namula ang binata ng matapos niyang bitiwan ang mga salitang iyon. Nagulat si Sugawara ngunit hindi niya ito pinahalata. Hinalikan lang niya ang pawis na noo ni Kageyama. Hinimas ang kanyang likod "Kageyama, ano bang nararamdaman mo?"

 

Yumakap sakanya si Kageyama ng mahigpit, na halos malukot ang kanyang uniporme. 

 

"Hindi ko maintindihan. Lagi ko siyang sinusundan ng tingin. Lagi ko din siyang pinupuntahan sa kanyang silid aralan. Inaabangan ko din siyang magbihis para sabay kami. Gusto kong makita siya palagi at sabay dapat kaming umuwi."

 

"yun lang ba, Kageyama?" Ang mapanuksong tanong ni Sugawara. Tinitigan niya ang asul na mga mata ni Kageyama na para bang alam niya na may kulang pa sa sinasabi ng binata.

 

"A-Aa-"

 

"wag kang magalala. Pangako at secret lang natin tong dalawa. Hindi ito makakalabas kahit kay Daichi"

 

Lalo niyang hinigpitan ang hawak niya sa uniporme ni Sugawara at hindi siya kumurap habang tinititigan pabalik si Sugawara.

 

"aaminin ko na minsan ay napapanaginipan ko siya"

 

"At?" Sulsol pa ng mas makakatandang setter

 

"Nagigising.. Ako... (hingal) na .... hindi ko masabi --"

 

Hindi na pinatapos ni Sugawara ang binata.

 

"hindi mo masabing nabasa ka? Na iniisip mo siya habang nag ma-master--"

 

"OO! OO Sugawara. Wag mo ng ituloy. inaamin ko na" Sabay pikit at bitaw sa pagkakahawak kay Sugawara.

 

Huminga ng malalim si Sugawara. Ramdam na ramdam niya na kinakabahan si Kageyama ngunit nais niya itong purihin sa katapangan at pag amin niya.

 

"Alam mo Kageyama, Bakit hindi mo aminin kay Hinata? Baka sakaling magkatugma kayo ng nararamdaman"

 

Kinabahan si Kageyama. Tumitibok ang kanyang puso na sobrang bilis na aakalain mong lalabas ito sa kanyang ribs. Pinatunog niya ang kanyang mga daliri at yumuko. Nakatingin sa sahig.

 

"HIndi ko kaya Suga-san. Baka hindi na kami maging in-sync sa Volleyball at hindi na niya ako kausapin. At umalis siya o ako sa team para mawala ang tensyon-"

 

Pinutol nanaman ni Sugawara ang kanyang monologue

 

"Kageyama, ako na ang nagsasabing umamin ka kay Hinata. Magtiwala ka sa Sugamama mo. Mother's knows best. ika nga"

 

Lalo pang kinumbinsi ni Sugawara si Kageyama hanggang sa maguwian. Sumabay pauwi si Sugawara kay Daichi at pinagmasdan sila ni Kageyama na tila may inggit sa kanyang puso. Tinanong niya ang kanyang sarili na ganoon ba kadali ang pag-amin. May tiyansa nga ba na parehas sila ni Hinata ng nararamdaman. Na kahit sila na eh sabay padin silang uuwi galing practice, magda-date at magpapadala sa bugso ng damdamin. Litong-lito na siya. 

 

Mukhang lalong magugulo ang isipan ni Kageyama.

 

Habang sabay silang dumadaan ni Hinata sa makipot na kalsada, di maalis ni Kageyama ang kanyang inis.

 

"Pupunta si Kenma sa bahay namin bukas Kageyama. Baka gusto mo din makisalo saamin" sabay ngiting tagumpay.

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Kageyama at itinaas ang kanyang kanang kilay

 

"Gustuhin ko man siyang tanungin tungkol sa mga technique niya sa pagse-set at kung pano siya makitungo sa mga ka-team niya, hindi ako pwede bukas. May lakad ako."

 

"May lakad ka? Saan?" Hindi siya tinantanan ni Hinata. Patalon-talon at pasigaw siyang kinukulit ni Hinata.

 

"May lakad ako kasama si Oikawa-san"

 

_Kasinungalingan._

 

Wala naman talaga siyang lakad. Si Oikawa lang talaga ang unang pumasok sa isipan niya, siya mismo ay nagulat sa nabitawan niyang salita.

 

"Ah. ganon ba? Saan kayo pupunta?"

 

Napansin ni Kageyama na namumula ang matatabang pisngi ni Hinata. Ang mata ng mas nakakaliit na binata ay para bang nagtutubig.

 

"Hinata, ok ka lang? Baka may lagnat. Patingin nga"

 

Ginamit ni Kageyama ang kanyang dalawang daliri para itaas ang ang ulo, inilapit niya ang kanilang mga noo para matignan ang temperatura ni Hinata. Nakatingin lang sa malayo si Hinata habang naka pikit si Kageyama, dinadama ang init ng kanilang mga noo.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Hinata ang kanyang emosyon. Sinungaban niya ang mapulang labi ni Kageyama. Napamulat ng mata ang mas nakakatangkad na binata at inilayo ang kanyang sarili kay HInata.

 

"H-hoy! Ano-Ano to? Ano yun? Hinata?"

 

Umapaw ang luha ni Hinata. Pinupunasan niya ito ng kanyang mga mata ngunit walang silbi, walang tigil ang pag buhos ng maiinit na luha sa kanyang pisngi.

 

"Wag-"

 

"Anong wag?"

 

"Wag kang sumama kay Oikawa"

 

"Huh?" Nalilito na si Kageyama. Bakit umiiyak si Hinata. Bakit niya sinabi ang pangalan ni Oikawa. Madami pa siyang tanong na kailangan ng kasagutan ngunit hindi na niya kinailangang magtanong.

 

"MAHAL KITA KAGEYAMA. NAPAKAMANHID MO! MATAGAL NA AKONG MAY GUSTO SAYO PERO KAHIT ANONG GAWIN KO HINDI KO MAHIHIGITAN SI OIKAWA SA PUSO MO" lalong tumulo ang kanyang mga luha.

 

"LAGI AKONG NASA TABI MO. PERO LAGI SIYA ANG PINAGMAMASDAN MO. ANO PA BANG KULANG KAGEYAMA?! HA?! SABIHIN MO SAKIN KUNDI SASAPAKIN KITA! SUMAGO--" 

 

Dali-daling niyakap ni Kageyama ang lumuluhang bata. Hindi din niya namalayan na sumasabay ang luha niya sa luha ng nagseselos na binata.

 

"Gago ka Hinata. Mahal din kita. Alam ko na na pagibig nga itong nararamdan ko para sayo"

 

"Hindi mo kailangan maawa sakin Kageyama. Kaya kong magkunwari na walang naganap na ganito sa practice bukas"

 

May init na ramdaman si Kageyama sa sistema niya. Hindi niya namalayan na hinahalikan na niya ang malambot na labi ni Hinata. Na hindi niya binigyan ng pagkakataon ang binata na pumiglas sa pagkakahawak sa kanya. Na lalo niyang idiniin ang kanyang basang-basang dila sa loob ng bunganga ni Hinata. Napapikit nalang sa sarap si Hinata. Humahanap siya ng pagkakataon para gumanti at kagatin ang mapulang labi ni Kageyama. Hindi nagpatalo ang mas nakakatangkad, nilagay niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa loob ng damit ni Hinata, na para bang minamasahe niya ang maliit na likod nito. Napaungol si Hinata at tila naulol si Kageyama. Pumiglas siya mula sa kanilang paghahalikan at sabay sabing "Gusto mo bang ituloy to?" Umoo si Hinata. Nagmadali silang makauwi sa bahay ni Kageyama at hindi na sila nakapagintay.

 

Pagkasara ng pintuan ay hinubad ni Kageyama ang jacket ni Hinata.

 

"Baka--Baka may tao?"

 

"Wala, umalis sila mama. Bukas pa ang uwi"

 

Binuhat niya si Hinata papunta sa salas, hindi na nila naintindi na maghubad ng sapatos, marahil dahil ito ang unang beses na naramdaman nila ang uhaw sa isa't isa. Inilapag ni Kageyama si Hinata sa sofa at sinunggaban niya ulit nag namamagang labi ni HInata.

 

"Ka-Kageyama.. (hingal) Masikip.. masikip na-"

 

Napatingin si Kageyama sa pantalon ni Hinata. Tila may kaunting basa na ito. Bumaba at lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita ni Hinata si Kageyama at sa pamamagitan ng kanyang ngipin, unti-unti niyang binaba ang zipper.

 

"Ka-Kageyama.. bakit... ahhhh" Walang pakundangang isinubo ni Kageyama ang matigas na titi ni Hinata. Tila nasasabunutan na si Kageyama sa pagkakahawak ni Hinata sa kanyang buhok. Lalong nalilibugan si Kageyama sa mga naririnig niyang ungol ni Hinata. Tumingin siya pataas - kay Hinata at kitang-kita niyang natutunaw ang binata sa kanyang pagsubo. Binilisan at nilaliman pa niya, hanggang sa may maramdaman siyang malapot na likido na nagmula kay Hinata. Wala siyang nagawa maliban sa paglunok nito.

 

"Kageyama! Pa-pasensya na (hingal) hindi ko napigilan. Pasensya na talaga."

 

Pinunasan ni Kageyama ang kanyang labi at siya'y tumayo. Tinanggal niya ang sarili niyang polo at unti-unting binubuksan ang kanyang belt.

 

"Gusto mo ba nito?" ang tanong niya kay Hinata.

 

Napalunok ang binata habang pinagmamasdan niya ang bakat sa pantalon ni Kageyama.

 

"OO, kahit alam kong malaki yan, kakayanin ko"

 

Tinanggal na ni Kageyama ang kanyang belt at inibaba ang kanyang pantalon at boxers. Halos lumuwa ang mata ni HInata sa bumugad sakanya. Hindi niya inakalang ganoon kalaki ang kay Kageyama.

 

"Hindi ko akalaing mas malaki pa siya sa inaasahan ko"

 

"Ayaw mo ba sa ganito, Hinata?"

 

"(lunok) Hindi naman sa ganoon, kageyama. Hindi ko kasi alam kung kakasya ba siya sa bibig ko. Medyo maliit kasi"

 

"sinungaling. malaki bunganga mo. Napapanaginipan ko ngang subo subo mo ang tarugo ko, na masasagat mo hanggang dulo"

 

"Ka-Kageyama!"

 

HIndi na nakapagigil si Kageyama, hinila niya ang ulo ni Hinata at walang pasabi na ipinasok ang matigas niyang titi sa bibig ng binata. Hindi makahinga si Hinata sa bilis at sagad na ulos ng binata sa bibig niya. Tumatalsik sa iba't ibang direksyon ang kanyang laway at pawis ni Kageyama.

 

"Kung ganon Hinata, hindi mo na din papapuntahin si Kenma sainyo bukas, diba?"

 

May sinasabi si hinata ngunit hindi malinaw dahil nakapasak padin sa kanyang bibig ang kay Kageyama.

 

"OO. Sabi mo yan ah. Ako lang. Ako lang Hinata. Ahhh---"

 

Inilabas niya sa mukha ni Hinata ang mainit na tamod niya habang hingal na hingal sila sa mga nangyari.

 

"Hi-hinata, okay ka lang? (hingal)"

 

"(hingal) o - okay lang (hingal) parang mapapanit bibig ko kageyama"

 

Ngumiti si Kageyama at bumulong kay HInata.

 

"Hindi lang yan ang mapapanit sa susunod, Hinata"

**Author's Note:**

> DaiSuga in Chapter 2 :)


End file.
